Hero's Journey
by Uzumaki-Senju Arashi
Summary: What if Izuku had quirks? Two that he inherited from both parents? And if one of them is a base quirk? This is how I think it'd go. ft. DAD MIGHT #BakuDeku/KatsuDeku


**_A/N: Hi there! This is my first BNHA fanfic! If I messed something up, feel free to correct. This'll be a KatsuDeku/BakuDeku fic where Izuku Midoriya was born with both Hisashi and Inko's quirks. Everything else will be as close to cannon as possible. ENJOY!_**

The first time Izuku Midoriya's quirk manifested, his best friend Katsuki Bakugou fell off a tree trunk.

 _"Kaachan!" the greenete yelled as Katsuki slipped and fell of the tree trunk bridge they were crossing._

 _"D-deku?!" Katsuki exclaimed as he was being levitated in mid air just above the stream. All around him, things floated; from trees being uprooted to the entire stream starting to rise up as well._

 _"Eh..." was all the green eyed boy could muster as he gently brought Kaachan back onto the tree trunk._

That was probably the best day of Izuku's life. However, the next best day was a few months after the incident when the young explosive quirked boy made him eat some spicy candy. Izuku started burping fire and couldn't stop for...a while.

 _"Seems like he's not_ just _a late bloomer but also a base quirk holder. His 'telekenisis' is exactly that. Not a variation like your own, Mrs. Midoriya." The doctor told Izuku and his mom._

Ever since then, his friendship with 'Kaachan' blossomed and they stayed glued to eachother's side.

"Izuchan...don't be a fucking deku and help me with this project! _You're_ the one who always wants to get straight A's!" Katsuki exclaimed from his spot on the roof, half bent over a book, half attempting to glare at his best friend.

"Yes, Kaachan. Um...you're looking at the wrong page, Kaachan." Izuku said with a chuckle.

"I-i knew that!" Katsuki said with a blush.

" _Sure_ you did. C'mon, this has to be ready by Monday and I'm not willing to do anything during the weekend. We're still going for that hike on Sunday right?" the greenete asked.

"Ofcourse! Even if my mom said no, I'd still come." he sniffed, as if insulted.

_

The beginning of their last year in middle school...started with shock.

"Oh yeah, if I remember correctly, Midoriya wanted to apply for UA as well." the home room teacher said.

The class was silent for a few minutes before laughter erupted from everyone. " _Midoriya_? Him! With a useless quirk that he barely uses?! No way! He'll never make it past the entrance exam!" was what most of the class was shouting while laughing.

Upon hearing this, Katsuki stood from his desk, moved toward Izuku and... _buried_ his face in Izuku's shoulder. And then he _giggled_. Uncontrollably.

"Who said I have a useless quirk?" Izuku stated with a laugh in his voice. Then, everything in the classroom, including the people barring the greenete and Katsuki, started to float upwards. Then he sighed fire, instantly heating up the atmosphere before putting everything back in its rightful place.

"I'm constantly using and expanding my first quirk, my current range of control is close to 50,000 miles." he finished off with a smile, poking a still vibrating Katsuki, telling him to get back to his seat or "I'll hug you and won't let go till the end of class." Katsuki still hadn't moved, so true to his word, said blond couldn't get out of Izuku's lap for the whole lesson, not that he minded.

After that, the both of them had come up with a training plan to make sure they were in top condition for the UA entrance exam. They decided to attempt to clean up that beach with trash all over the place. _Without_ the use of their quirks.

"Izu, I have a dentist appointment that today, so I'll stop by your place when I'm done instead, kay?" Katsuki said.

"M'kay. Be careful though. News of a villain is going around. See you soon," he hugged said blond before heading home.

On his way home, however, he was ambushed by a sludge villain, the very one he was warning Katsuki about. He panicked. The villain ended up almost dead because he panicked and crushed it into a ball, getting smaller and smaller.

" **HAVE NO FEAR YOUNG MAN! WHY? BECAUSE I AM...here?** " Legendary no. 1 hero All Might landed just in front of him with a fairly impressed look on his face. " **Young man, what you have just done is a feat worthy of a pro hero. If you can put that villain in this empty bottle, it would be much appreciated.** " All Might said.

Doing just that, Izuku was in shock. "A-all Might! C-can you sign this for me?!" the boy exclaimed with a barely controlled freak out.

After getting a signature and freaking out about it, the pro hero jumped high into the air, towards the police station. That is, until he realised that the young man was clinging onto his leg.

" **What are you doing?! Let go!** " he said, trying to get Izuku to let go.

"I can't! If I do, I'll fall--" whatever he was saying got blurred out by the wind.

" **Shit. Okay. Just close your eyes and mouth!** "

After landing, Izuku proceeded to apologise profusely and that he-

He screamed. Now standing there in All Might's place was a skeletal looking man coughing up blood.

Said man proceeded to explain how he got an injury that almost cost him his life and that he was on a five hour limit for his power.

"S-sorry. I just wanted to make a promise to you. I've wanted to make this promise to you ever since my quirks manifested. I, Izuku Midoriya, promise that in 10 months' time, I will be accepted into UA under the hero course and will rise up to be the next number 1 hero the world will see. I will never harm innocent people intentionally and will devote myself to the cause of heroism; saving people with a smile!" Izuku finished, teary eyed.

"Then I look forward to seeing your performance in UA, young Midoriya. Now, I must be off. Good **luck!** " All Might says, turning into is hero form and jumping away.

Izuku saw that it was around 5 in the evening and Katsuki should be done with his dental appointment by now. 'Kaachan will _never_ believe me...' he thought. Then there were explosions.

He ran forward, wanting to know what the heck happened, only to freeze up when he saw that the villain that he helped to capture was loose and had another victim.

Wait a minute...KAACHAN! Izuku didn't even have to think before rushing in.

"Kid! Don't get near it!" he briefly registers Kamui Woods shouting at him. Sucking in any fire that wasn't put out yet, Izuku _roared_. Immediately, the villain let go of Katsuki and he rushed to catch him.

"Katsuki, I told you to be careful, didn't I?" Izuku asked his best friend, teary eyed. He looked up and braced himself as the villain was about to strike him.

" **Don't worry. Why? Because I am here!** " All Might shouted his catch phrase before giving the villain a Detroit Smash, destroying him and changing the weather.

Afterwards, Izuku refused to leave Katsuki alone and they walked to his house with their hands entangled.

" **Found you!!!!! Young Midoriya and friend!** " All Might shouted as he stopped in front of them, before becoming a skeletal figure again. After a brief freak out session that Katsuki had, All Might faced the greenete.

"Young Midoriya, I am sorry. I wished you good luck without really meaning it because I thought you lacked the vital thing that all heroes need, that tugging sensation that we feel when we see someone in need causing us to act before thinking.

I have seen this in you today and this is why I want to personally train you and your friend if he wants. I have been looking for a successor to overtake my quirk, though seeing I'm beginning to believe that I do not _need_ to pass it on. So instead, if you and your parents are in agreement, I would like for you to add my last name to your full name, making you my legal heir. How about it?" All Might explained to both boys, sounding hopeful.

"I-" Izuku was shocked. That was an understatement. Katsuki was whispering into his ear, threatening that if he didn't say yes to this, he would blow up every quirk analysis notebook he had at home.

"Ofcourse! Yes I agree! OMG...mom should be alright with this after some explanation. I'm sure of it!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Good then. I'll just follow you to your address and stop by tomorrow! Let's go!" All Might said.

The next day consisted of All Might showing up at Izuku's house introducing himself as Yagi Toshinori. After a long talk with Inko Midoriya, it was agreed that the following day, the green haired boy's name would be Izuku M. Toshinori and that he was the heir to everything that All Might has acquired or earned over the years.

The following ten months entailed vigorous training for Izuku and Katsuki at the littered beach. On occasion, Yagi and the two boys would bond over cake at a café or share comical stories. Soon they got comfortable enough for Izuku to start calling the pro hero 'dad' and 'uncle' for Katsuki. That made Yagi cry and the two boys freak out due to his reaction. Soon, at the beginning of the ninth month of training, they finished clearing the beach and Yagi turned to hand to hand combat with no quirks to keep them moving for the last month.

\--

"It has been a good and productive ten months! Just look at your bodies radiating physical strength! Oh my **GOODNESS! I honestly think that no one will be able to beat either of you in this entrance exam! But! Stay humble and you won't get in over your head. Go get ready,** I'll be driving us there. Izuku, tell Inko that you will be fine and so would Katsuki! I'll get my car. You have about an hour." Yagi says before dashing away.

"Katsu, we did it! We just need to get dressed for the day and go for the exam. But I suddenly feel exhausted." Izuku says before leaning his forehead on Katsuki's, smiling as their noses bumped.

"Same here. But we have to go Izu. We can lay down together after the exam, but for now, we should go." he straightened up, kissed Izuk's forehead and proceeded to drag the greenete through the sand and collect their belongings before heading to Izuku's house, where they both had their school stuff.

After the written exam, the best friends had to split up because their practical exam required them to be separated.

"Izu, make sure you don't levitate or set fire to your entire training field." Katsuki said while messing up Izuku's hair with a smile.

" _You_ make sure _you_ don't blow up yours too, Kaachan." he smiled a bright smile at Katsuki that had said boy mildly blushing.

They moved to their separate exam venues.

\--

"You know, becoming a hero for dishonourable reasons is quite despicable. I hope you don't get in anyone's way." A blue haired bespectacled boy said to him firmly.

Feeling a little mad, all Izuku did was move away from him. He saw a small brunette girl calming herself down and decided that he should reassure her.

Just as he was walking in her direction, the same guy stopped him, accusing him of trying to get her to fail.

"ARE YOU READY?! GO!!" Only Izuku ran past the gate. He overheard Present Mic telling everyone else that in real life, there are no countdowns.

Five minutes into the practical and already accumulating 64 points, Izuku was confident that he'd be in class 1A. That was when the metaphorical shit hit the fan. A zero pointer appeared and was already moving.

Everyone was running and he was about to when he saw a red haired guy with a skin hardening quirk get trapped under some fallen metal. It was like the sludge villain all over again. He ran without thinking much. Using his fire breath as a concentrated laser, he cut the metal bar. "Harden your skin, now!" he shouts at the red haired guy. Izuku raised the metal bar off of the guy, before heating the tip up and 'flying' up to the face of the zero pointer. Using his telekinesis, Izuku flung the heated metal bar through the zero pointer's head with so much wind pressure that the body of the robot crumbled.

Heaving a sigh of releif, Izuku momentarily lost concentration, for the first time ever, and fell. Luckily, the guy he saved earlier caught him.

"Thanks for catching me!" Izuku said to the guy.

"Dude, you were so manly defeating that zero pointer and saving me! I'm Kirishima. Let's be friends if we end up in the same class."

"Sure! I'm Izuku Toshinori. You can call me either first or last." Izuku said, while laughing at Kirishima's awe.

"Toshinori-kun. Alright. Let's exchange numbers later after we change."

"Alright, alright. Anyone with injuries please come to me! Once everyone has been accounted for, you are dismissed." Recovery Girl said.

After changing into non sweaty clothes and exchanging phone numbers with Kirishima, Izuku set about looking for Katsuki.

"Kaachan, its going to be a long week, won't it?" Izuku asked with a sigh.

"Yeah. C'mon, let's go find a nice spot in the park to lay down. I did promise you in the morning." Katsuki said to his best friend, who promptly beamed.

That afternoon found both boys under a tree with Katsuki lying on the ground sprawled out and Izuku sprawled out on Katsuki. Both of them just enjoying each other's company before drifting off to sleep.

\--

A week later and Izuku got his results.

" **Young Toshinori, while it would come as no surprise that you aced the written examinations, what _really_ got you into class 1A was your practical. While you scored 64 Villain points and came in second overall, the Rescue points boosted you up to first place instantly. The practical examination was set up to not only test a hero-to-be's quirk, but to test whether they have that instant response that all heroes should have when it comes to protecting people. By saving young Kirishima from major injury, you have earned a total of 60 Rescue points. THUS YOU HAVE SCORED 124 POINTS IN TOTAL. WELCOME TO THE HERO COURSE AT _UA , NUMBER ONE STUDENT IZUKU M. TOSHINORI! Remember to always go PLUS ULTRA!_** "

Izuku stared at the message for a good five minutes before calling Katsuki and excitedly telling him about everything and vice versa.

 _'Tomorrow, I start a new life, as a hero-in-training!'_

 ** _A/N: OKAY! I'm gonna start on the second chapter soon. Comments and Constructive Criticism are welcome!_**


End file.
